You Saved Me
by meg1219
Summary: Cosmo Saved Timmy.


The Fairly Odd Parents- I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents.

Part 1- Timmy's POV

They were going to get me. These monsters and demons that always attacked me in my sleep. I woke up screaming again from another one of these awful nightmares. They were always the same, had never changed. No one had seemed to notice my screaming or fear. They were all asleep. Sometimes, it seemed like no one cared. Which was fine, because it was normal. I struggled to get back asleep, but finally managed to. In the morning I woke up to Cosmo's smiling face. His smile disappeared when I started to get up. "Are you okay?" asked Wanda, who had noticed my sluggishness. "Yes, I just had a hard time getting to sleep last night", I replied. My godparents seemed to accept that and continued getting ready. I just barely managed to make it through the day. It was a normal day, with Mr. Crocker and Vicky making me miserable. I knew that I needed help. I didn't need anyone to tell me that. Sometimes I thought that everyone would be happier if I just died. Yes, I know that it's messed up, but it's not like anyone cared. At dinner, I found myself looking at the rat poison on the shelf, wondering if that would be enough to end it all. This was it, I was planning to end it all after dinner. However, mom had me do the dishes while she was doing taxes, so I couldn't sneak it while she was sitting right there. The next day was a little better than the one before and I had actually been reconsidering my decision, until something came out of Vicky's mouth that was worse than anything she had ever said before. I really didn't think that she could be this cruel. I had been doing her homework when she noticed that I had been writing wrong answers on purpose. She grabbed a book and chucked it at my face. "You stupid worthless brat!", she screamed. At first, all that filled my mind was physical pain, then emotional. I ran to my room and hibernated there until she left. While I was in my room, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out and turned to face me. "What's wrong, sport?", she asked concerned. "Nothing, I am just getting tired of dealing with Vicky again", I lied smoothly. She gave me a questioning look, not quite seeming to believe me, but left it at that. Soon, my life would be over and everyone would be happier. My parents had gone to bed a couple minutes ago, so I decided to make my move. I had to do this. I headed downstairs and grabbed the poison, putting it into my soda. I was getting ready to drink it, when I heard a gasp from the doorway. It was Cosmo, who could see the poison and the oddly-colored soda in my hand. Cosmo raced toward me and grabbed the drink, before throwing it in the sink and rinsing it out. He then threw the poison in the air and used his magic to make it disappear. Then Cosmo did the last thing that I expected him to do. He turned around and slapped me hard. I flinched and started to cry. Cosmo's glare softened and he wrapped his arms around me and let me cry for about 15 minutes. This is the story of how he saved my life. After that, Cosmo and I got a lot closer. He promised not to tell Wanda, as long as I didn't attempt something like that again. I got up about a week later, feeling fulfilled. I was happy to know that, even when my real dad won't support me, Cosmo will. That day had gone well, but the next day, I woke up feeling off. It was a Saturday, so at least I didn't have to go to school. I wasn't very hungry but I still ate breakfast. I had gotten math homework, so I had to do that. Yuck. I hate math homework. I had to stop half-way through because my head had started to hurt. I took some Tylenol , but that didn't help. I just layed down until dinner after that. At dinner, we had fish and spinach, the worst combination ever. Needless to say, my stomach started hurting not long after dinner. I felt awful. My headache had started to fade, but now my stomach was cramping to the point of where I was wondering if I should head to the bathroom just in case. I tried some crackers and found out that sitting in a certain position helped. Since I would rather be in my room than the kitchen, I headed upstairs with my crackers and water. Mom and dad decided to head out for some groceries and wouldn't be back for awhile. I was sitting up in my room, moaning, when it finally happened. I felt my stomach stop cramping and my mouth start to water. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, waiting for the agony to begin. I heard someone open the door and start rubbing my back as the vomiting started. I gagged so hard that my eyes watered. At some point, I was able to look up and see that Cosmo was the one who was here. When I was finally finished, I groaned, wiped my mouth and stood up. Cosmo supported me as I stood up and helped me to my bed. I layed down and just relaxed. Cosmo poofed up a thermometer and told me to put it in my mouth. I did and when it beeped, Cosmo read it and frowned. "Your temperature is at 100 degrees", he said. Great. I had a fever. "I'll go get some washcloths to put on your head", he said, " I wish Wanda was here because she knows more about this than I do". But Wanda wasn't here. She was at a meeting in Fairy world. It wasn't much longer, maybe 15 minutes, before the awful puking began again. Cosmo was by my side through all of it and I was grateful. Throughout that whole day, I threw up a total of 6 times. It was miserable, but at least my headache had gone away. When Wanda got home that day, she felt so guilty about having not been here the whole day. I assured her that it was alright though and that Cosmo had taken good care of me through it all. "I'm glad", she told me. At that point, I realized how much Cosmo had changed. He used to be so naïve and, well, dumb. Now he had managed to stop me from killing myself and had taken good care of me while I was sick all in one month. Now I knew, he and Wanda would always come through for me, even if my real parents didn't. I'm glad that I could still have a happy family, even if we weren't biologically related. I knew that I would always be happy and safe, as long as I had them.

What do you think? Don't forget to review!


End file.
